Andru
in c. 1367 DR | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = Frun | spouses = Cerena | siblings = Calar | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = House Cozar | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = Calar | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Prince Andru Cozar was the ruler of the Rock of Bral, an asteroid in the Tears of Selûne, during the events of the Second Unhuman War and the War of the Spheres. Description Prince Andru was a tall and slim man. His movements were somewhat graceful. Andru was rarely seen without the accompaniment of two to eight heavily armored bodyguards bearing halberds. Personality Intelligent and serious, Andru reminded many of his grandfather Cozar. He cared for few people beyond himself; he was conniving and shrewd, and in his plans, he believed that the ends justified the means. Nevertheless, he had a charming personality with a good sense of humor, was a quiet but capable ruler, and showed great skill in diplomacy. Andru preferred wisdom and patience over force, which caused some to see him as weak. Abilities As a wizard, Andru knew a small number of spells, including color spray, magic missile, message, mirror image, and web. Possessions Andru, fearing that someone would try to kill him to rise to the throne of Bral, was never without his bracers of defense, his ring of protection, and his brooch of shielding. He also carried a magic dagger, a rod of beguiling, and ''beads of force''. The Prince owned a shrikeship as his private yacht, which was named the Princess of Bral. Activities Over the first fifteen years of his reign, Andru doubled the size of Bral's army and tripled the size of its wildspace navy. His rule saw a drift toward a more lawful Bralian society. Andru, recognizing that his small city was not a powerful state, tried to make the Rock into a neutral center for diplomacy and negotiation among the spacefaring races. Prince Andru gained great profit serving as a mediator and powerbroker. The prince rarely held court, relying instead on a loyal group of retainers. While more businesslike than his predecessors, Andru would still host entertainment on occasion, such as banquets and balls. Relationships Andru was the younger son of Prince Frun. His brother was named Calar. Calar's son Aric, the heir-apparent to Bral's throne, was thus Andru's nephew. Andru's sister-in-law, Aric's mother, was named Ellana. Andru's consort was Cerena, a woman sixteen years younger than he. He cared for her, but it was not clear that he truly loved her. Andru's proconsul was his former tutor, Gadaric Main. One of his closest friends was the half-elf Tiendor Alian, and the two had been friends since Andru was only a boy. History As a boy, Andru initially studied magic, under the tutelage of the mage Gadaric, but he gave it up to study politics instead. When his father Prince Frun died, Andru orchestrated the murder of his older brother Calar, so that he could take the throne. This occurred only six days after Calar was crowned. Calar's widow claimed that her son Aric should take the throne, but Prince Andru simply had the rules of succession altered. Calar's body was found in the jettisoned trash trailing behind the Rock. Andru ordered an investigation, and the official story was that a powerful underbaron moneylender had collaborated with the illithids to murder the prince. The underbaron and a small group of his men were executed. Rumors & Legends Many citizens of Bral suspected that Andru owed money or favors to the moneylender whom he had executed for Calar's murder or even hired him to do the deed. Appendix Notes Appearances ;Novels: * The Maelstrom's Eye (mentioned only) ;Adventurers: * Skull & Crossbows * Under the Dark Fist References Connections Category:Princes and princesses Category:Rulers Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Wizards Category:Inhabitants of Starhaven Category:Inhabitants of Bral Category:Inhabitants of the Rock of Bral Category:Inhabitants of the Tears of Selûne Category:Inhabitants of Realmspace Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of House Cozar Category:Inhabitants of the High City